1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wrap around case.
2. Related Art
As a wrap around case (wrap-round case) for storing products for transportation, etc. Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3176475 describes a cardboard box in which a top face panel and a bottom face panel that face each other, and a pair of side walls (side face panels) that face each other, are provided continuously to each other. Note that in the cardboard box described in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3176475, a first tear guide line (a perforated tear section) is formed contiguously to the top face panel and an upper side outer flap extending from the top face panel toward the bottom face panel side in a sealed state. The cardboard box is configured so as to be capable of being opened by detaching the top face panel and the upper side outer flap along the first tear guide line. A semicircular shaped cutout portion, for a hand to hook onto the upper side outer flap, is formed at the center of an end edge of a lower side outer flap that abuts the upper side outer flap from below. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-59073 describes a wrap around case including a belt shaped cut-off section.
Since the wrap around case of Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3176475 is configured such that opening is performed by tearing the perforation, the structure is such that the top face panel is not easily opened, even if the case is dropped. However, when the upper side outer flap is hooked and pulled upward by hand, load is evenly distributed to the tear sections at either side, such that there is room for improvement from the perspective of improving ease of opening. In wrap around cases including a belt shaped cut-off section such as that described in JPA-No. 2004-59073, opening can be performed simply by gripping and pulling one end portion of the cut-off section; however, since the cut-off section is detached, repackaging cannot be performed after opening.